


To me, you are perfect

by DorianWilde



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Romance, and derek is all like, prompt: stiles is quoting romantic movies and stuff, stiles what r u doin?, to derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianWilde/pseuds/DorianWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As you wish.” Stiles repeated, sauntering off, leaving Derek glaring at his back in confusion.</p>
<p>“If you think it's a bad idea, just tell me,” he called, still frowning.</p>
<p>“It's a great idea, Buttercup!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To me, you are perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Bengsi. She be awesome

**AN** : I found a [random prompt](http://wilderambles.tumblr.com/post/73967083774/midesko-i-need-a-fic-where-derek-uses-famous) and I wrote this and you should give me lots of kudos and reviews because I just think that'd be a nice thing to do, you know? Mmmkay, great, now read.

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing** : Derek/Stiles

**Characters** : Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Cora, Danny, Ethan, Allison

 

**Summary:** _“As you wish.” Stiles repeated, sauntering off, leaving Derek glaring at his back in confusion._

 

“ _If you think it's a bad idea, just tell me,” he called, still frowning._

 

“ _It's a great idea, Buttercup!”_

 

 

-'-'-

 

 

“I'm just saying, you can talk, but you can't  _talk_.” Scott raised his eyebrows in a you-know-what-I-mean gesture. They – Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Isaac – were seated in Lydia's kitchen sipping various hot beverages. They'd sent Derek to buy take-out after losing an intense round of  _paper rock scissor Spock lizard_.

 

“Ex-cu-hu-se me?” Stiles stuck his tongue out and looked cross-eyed into the camera on Derek's phone. If he was stupid enough to leave it where anyone could grab it he deserved a mentally scarring selfie. ”I'll have you know I can woo  _anyone_  with my sweet words of love and affection,” he exclaimed, raising a finger. “I am the epitome of romance. I am the Californian male equivalent of Aphrodite. I am-”

 

“Yes Stiles, we get it,” Lydia rolled her eyes. “I was secretly swooning at your romantic prowess all through high school,” she drawled, which,  _rude_.

 

“Well-” Stiles began.

 

“Derek, you're back!” Scott exclaimed, cutting Stiles awesome retort off.

 

“Finally, I'm freaking dying here,” Isaac said, honest to god sniffing the air as he helped Derek hand out the pizzas. Stiles quickly grabbed Derek's hand as the former alpha walked past him.

 

“I'm not afraid to die,” Stiles told him solemnly. “I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.”

 

Derek looked at him for a few seconds before turning his gaze to the others. “Did you guys let him have coffee again?”

 

“Way to go Aphrodite,” Isaac snickered, which, disgusting, because some people were apparently raised to talk with their mouth full.

 

“He's swooning on the inside,” Stiles said resolutely as Derek sat down across from him, rolling his eyes and ignoring the conversation.

 

 

-'-'-

 

 

Was Stiles the kind of person that crushed on people way out of his league?

 

Yes. Yes, he was.

 

Did he have a crush the size of Russia on one Derek Hale?

 

Why yes. Yes, he did.

 

He'd harbored his crush on Derek since his last year of college. One year later it showed no signs of abating, quite the opposite in fact. Every time Derek with-his-stupidly-perfect-face Hale was around, Stiles became more of a clumsy, spastic idiot than usual. He dropped stuff, and fell over stuff, and rambled about things that didn't even make sense to himself and  _gosh darn it_  he was a twenty-two-year-old man, he should be over this phase by now.

 

He thought back to the conversation they'd had in Lydia's kitchen the other day as he killed the jeep's engine. He supposed the others had a point. Stiles was a romantic guy, in fact he loved romance and had watched an embarrassing amount of chick flicks, but he didn't have a way with words. Romantic ones that was. Not like Scott who just fired off his puppy-smile and said something  _just right_  while his eyes sparkled.

 

Stiles quickly ran into  _Costco_  in search of tomatoes and something sugary. Naturally he almost collided with his two favorite members of the Hale-family (hint, Peter was not one of them).

 

“Yowza!” He stumbled back a few steps, graceful as a refrigerator on wheels.

 

“Stiles,” Derek said, nodding, leaning against the cart. Both siblings were silently judging him with their eyebrows. It was an obvious family trait.

 

“Hales, how are you today?” Stiles asked politely, because he was, contrary to popular belief, a polite person. And he knew it would kind of annoy them.

 

“Fine,” Cora answered shortly, as always the embodiment of sunshine and happiness.

 

“Glad to hear it!” Stiles chirped and was about to be on his merry way when Derek stopped him by gently grabbing his arm.

 

“We should do something. All of us. As a pack,” Derek clarified.

 

“O-kay. Any suggestions?” Stiles asked, trying to ignore the tingling feeling the quick touch had sent through him.

 

“... watch a movie or something?” Derek looked intensely at him as if to gauge his reaction.

 

Stiles might have some problems looking away. Whatever, Derek had pretty eyes, Stiles bet a lot of people were continuously captured by them every day. In fact, that was very likely and what was the question again?

 

“Uh?” Stiles said cleverly.

 

“Movie night?” Derek repeated. “Are you okay?”

 

Are you kidding?

 

How did someone dare to flirt with this guy? Especially someone with a big stupid mouth and unattractive moles. A thought struck him, and he just couldn't help himself. “As you wish,” Stiles said, completely serious. He'd bet anything Derek would not get the reference, and even if he did he wouldn't take Stiles seriously. But it was fun thing to say, and Stiles was a funny guy.

 

“What?” Derek frowned at him.

 

“As you wish.” Stiles repeated, sauntering off, leaving Derek glaring at his back in confusion.

 

“If you think it's a bad idea, just tell me,” he called, still frowning.

 

“It's a great idea, Buttercup!” Stiles called back, grinning manically, pulse beating insanely fast.

 

“He's a weirdo,” Cora informed her brother, throwing several bags of bacon flavored chips into their cart.

 

 

-'-'-

 

 

The pack movie night at Derek's was a total success. The entire pack – Derek, Cora, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Danny, Ethan, Jackson and Stiles, has squeezed onto Derek's couch. There had been pizza, and chips and  _Avengers 2_  and Derek's eyebrows looking questioningly/suspiciously at him from time to time.

 

Like in Harry Potter, all was well.

 

Except Stiles had work tomorrow.

 

“All right, I'ma head off now,” he informed the group, untangling himself without falling or even stumbling. Go team Stiles!

 

A chorus of goodbyes greeted his announcement. Stiles smiled to himself as he put his jacket on, feeling happy and full of food.

 

Derek, secretly being a gentlewolf, followed him to the door. Which was polite. It wasn't like it meant anything.

 

“Good night,” Derek said a bit awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

 

“Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow.” Without waiting for an answer Stiles threw himself out the door, waiving cheerfully back at a confused sourwolf.

 

-'-'-

 

 

 

“So we try telling the omega I'm the alpha of this territory and hope he leaves?” Scott asked for the third time, sounding a bit skeptical. The pack was gathered in his living room, spread out in a loose circle.

 

“Yes,” Lydia answered once more, gently smacking Cora on the hand as she once again tried to pull it away. Lydia glared her into submission before continuing to paint her nails purple.

 

“And if he doesn't leave, we'll deal with him,” Derek said ominously. The only thing missing was him cracking his knuckles threateningly.

 

“Wow, that is … scary. Seriously, shivers down my spine,” Stiles drawled, almost toppling his chair. He was smooth that way.

 

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek snapped.

 

“No, honestly. I got chills, man. Whoa! They're multiplyin',” he said, widening his eyes in mock shock.

 

“Is he still doing the thing?” Lydia sighed.

 

“I'm losin' control,” Stiles continued, ignoring her. “'Cause the power,you're supplyin',” he winked in an exaggerated manner at a pained-looking Derek. “It's electrifyin'!

 

“Petition to introduce the omega to Stiles,” Isaac said. “We wouldn't even have to ask him to leave.”

 

“Great plan, Lahey,” Danny grinned.

 

“Petition granted,” Scott answered seriously.

 

“I hate all your faces,” Stiles grumbled, ignoring Derek's thoughtful look.

 

 

_-'-'-_

 

 

A complete douche knocked on Stiles' door just as Paulette spilled nail solution all over the table while looking at the cute UPS guy, exclaiming:  _Geez! Could I be any more goddamn spastic?_  Pausing the movie, Stiles dragged himself off the couch, muttering “I hear ya, sistah.”

 

The douche turned out to be Derek.

 

“Hi,” Stiles said in surprise.

 

“Hello.” Derek pressed a finger against his own lips in a gesture of silence. Stiles frowned in confusion when Derek fiddled with his phone for a few seconds before S _ilent Night_  began playing softly. Derek held up a sign saying:

 

**With any luck, by next year**

 

He quickly switched signs.

 

**I'll be going out with this guy ...**

 

On the third sign was a picture of a grinning Stiles. Just a random picture Stiles didn't even remember. He swallowed thickly. He was dreaming, right?

  
Derek held up another sign, he had a whole bunch of them. And oh, Stiles recognized this scene.

 

**But for now, let me say**

 

Derek switched signs again.

 

**Without hope or agenda**

 

Derek took a deep breath, switching.

 

**Just because it's** ~~**Christmas** ~~ **Saturday**

 

**And on Saturdays you tell the truth**

 

Derek let out a long breath. Stiles pressed his hands against his mouth because this was  _just so_.

 

**To me, you are perfect**

 

Derek looked him straight in the eyes, as if to drive his point home. Stiles’ heart might or might not be beating twice as fast as usual.

 

**And my wasted heart will love you**

 

**Even when you look like this**

 

The last sign showed the selfie Stiles had taken last week. Stiles stood staring before saying the first thing that came to mind.

 

“You had me at hello.”

 

**______________________**

**Quotes:**

Romeo and Juliet (Juliet) “Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow.”

 

Star Wars Episode II (Padme Amidala): “I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.”

 

The Princess bride: “As you wish”

 

_Grease: “I got chills._ _They're multiplyin'._ _And I'm losin' control._ _'Cause the power_ _you're supplyin',_ _it's electrifyin'!”_

 

_Legally Blonde: “Geez! Could I be any more goddamn spastic?”_

 

_Jerry Maguire: “You had me at hello.”_


End file.
